


Stanford Pines And His Universes

by mybonesohno



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Chases, Cults, Evil Plans, Ford Pines Has Issues, Gun Violence, Hunter Bill Cipher, Hunters & Hunting, Other, Scheming, Sphinx Ford Pines, Surveillance, Theft, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybonesohno/pseuds/mybonesohno
Summary: Boom! A collection of quick little drabbles about various gravity falls aus and how I think Ford would act within them. If this reads like a roleplay starter...you're absolutely right they're roleplay starters I really likedhdhdbd. I'm not expecting this to do that well but if I does I'm not complaining
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Reverse Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD I LOVE THIS AU this might be the longest starter I have I won't lie. I tried my best but apologies if Ford comes off as too,,,,,nice.

If you ever take a roadtrip through the pacific Northwest, you will find yourself in the middle of nowhere. Its not on any street signs, not on any maps. Its a place that keeps to itself in its own bubble of weirdness. You will find yourself in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Where the grass is always duller than the next town over and the flowers grow just as tall as they do in most other places - perhaps an inch or two shorter. Its a place entirely average, entirely unremarkable in each and every entirety. But that instinctive sense of being average is never the first thing one notices about the town. The first thing that springs to mind is the danger one is in. 

Its never an obvious thing - never nameable or noticable enough to warrant remarking on, but all the same the moment one crossed over into the town it was like a new world opened up to greet you. There were eyes everywhere. Some subliminal, some painfully obvious like the graffiti pasting the walls and the posters lining every street gushing for gold about the 'Mystery Twins' Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. Gifted with incredible knife throwing and mind reading ability, they were the darlings of the town Gravity Falls. But looking at the posters, you'd hardly think it. The posters seemed more keen to show a man in the dead center of the poster with his arms proudly outstretched and hands landing on the shoulders of his grandniece and grandnephew, smile inviting and mysterious with six fingers on each gloved hand, eyes that seemed to bore into the souls of all they surveyed, a shockingly bright green that stood out against the washed out blue tones and knew all about all that they saw.

The man in question was Stanford Pines; stage name Stanford Gleeful. And those posters were his rather ingenious spies around town. The amulet he had provided each twin with to make use of them during their stay in Gravity Falls had been a clever move, were it not for the fact Dipper had insisted on having mind reading as his act. It wasn't out of Ford's limitations, certainly - but there was something about the gleam in those ambitious eyes that made him hesitant to offer Dipper any more power than necessary. The little brute was already as cocky as could be - no doubt planning on overthrowing Ford the moment he got the opportunity, no matter how young he was. It was ambition that made the boy untrustworthy. But...still, Ford had his soft spots. So with much whining from Dipper and Mabel alike about having to set up the posters themselves, he had produced a complex system to track every inch of town and left the rest to Dipper. Allow him to pick up clues himself, since he was so eager to 'read minds.' 

A network of surveillance town wide, a prying eye into every corner of the falls...and yet once again Ford found Dipper away from his post with nothing left behind bar a small note on the keyboard reading 'Taking a break to study tarot cards. Stay out of here if you value your kneecaps, sister mine.' Cursing the quiet chuckle the threat elicited from him and cursing again at the fact he'd allowed himself to grow soft for the children, Ford slumped back in all his finery in the desk chair he'd so kindly let Dipper borrow, eyes idly flicking from camera to camera with an anxious blue demon in tow, plucking up all their courage to ask him for the 9th time that hour if he wanted a cup of tea. Ford grimaced and gave in to the request if only to send Will on their way, sat alone with intense green eyes studying every camera with care. 

Right up until something new appeared. Ford hummed, standing up and leaning forth until his nose near touched the camera in an attempt to study what he saw. The view was hazy thanks to some senseless teenage vandalism, but it sparked enough curiosity in him for Stanford to grin. Stanford never grinned. He straightened up as Will returned with teacup in hand, half of it spilled and the other half marred by tiny demon teardrops as Mabel raced inside in hot pursuit of her target, laughing like the cold blooded killer she was. Ford smiled. "Thank you, William. You may go play target practice with Mabel now." He hummed, eyes never leaving her - like he was daring her to comment on the fact he was with Dipper's camera. "But first." He continued, words lingering with satisfying importance. "I have someone we need to invite to our show tonight. Mabel, I'm sure you can handle something as simple as delivering an invitation?" He asked, lifting a card from his pocket and flicking his fingers as he handed it to her. From King of Hearts to a deep aquamarine invitation to the Tent of Telepathy. 

Off Mabel ran with a whimpering demon at her back, and alone once more stood Ford. He chuckled at the echoing sounds of her attempts to make invitation return to card form and turned his head from the cameras, focusing instead on a corkboard of theories and information Dipper had pioneered. Unpinning it all with a wave of bright blue telekinesis, Ford watched the paper and pins rearrange themselves into theories of his own. Two to be exact. One, that a cult was rising against the influence Stanford had over the town, lead by a man Ford had met in passing during his time in college and disliked quite immediately. The other, something more instinctual than the evidence he had for the former (jagged spray painting over the eyes of his posters and the constant pamphlets of nothing more than a blind eye were hardly subtle means of advertising a cult, after all). No, strangely enough this one had come from William themself. A change in the whimpering creature's demeanor that had left them more secretive, fonder of watching the doors and the windows like at any moment someone would burst through to break their contact. 

Two theories pinned up upon the corkboard that both elicited a scowl from Stanford as he pulled on his flashier, fur collared cloak in preparation for the show and picked up his cane, hair tied back in a low, fashionable ponytail. Two options. The society of the blind eye, and the possibility of another demon roaming Gravity Falls. Huffing in annoyance at the notion of both, Ford whisked off towards the tent and appeared behind Mabel and Dipper, pulling apart their latest fight with a heavy sigh right as the curtain began to rise. 

"Friends!" He announced, scanning the crowd with a wave of his hands - seaching for a target in the darkness "What an honour to have you all in our lovely tent of telepathy." And there they were, front and centre with far too much confidence for someone in such grave danger. Ford locked eyes with them and let his smile take on the sharp edge he'd been longing to give it since the show had begun, his cape glittering with starlight and magic. "I hope you enjoy the show "


	2. Monster Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good old fashioned Monster!Ford, Hunter!Bill combination!! Again this is an rp starter so theres,,,a remarkable lack of Bill. But its the thought that counts

If you must blink, do it now. Pay close attention to everything you see, everything you hear, no matter how strange. But make sure you're warned. For if you fidget, if you look away for even a moment, if you forget a word of what I tell you - even for an instant - then our hero will surely perish. His name is Stanford Pines, he is in the deepest of trouble, and that really is the whole of it. Well, not entirely the whole. The beginning of it. And the beginning of it was that Stanford was no hero. He was a sphinx. An urban sphinx, to be exact. Similar to his desert cousins in breed and in ability, but much different in form. Where the classical sphinx was built of a lion's body and an eagle's wings, the urban sphinx...took what it could get. 

They were smaller, usually. With the thicker fur and fluffier lower halves of what resembled a large house cat (a black, grey, white tabby - his fur long and poorly groomed) and the wings of any number of birds (the American Goldfinch. His New Jersey heritage hadn't failed him yet). They seemed far more domesticated, even if it had been a long, long time since Ford had ever come close to a town. He wasn't welcome there - most monsters weren't. There were the lucky few that could hide their monsterous forms, but most weren't so fortunate. They were confined to the forest. The forest where Ford currently stood.

Stanford hadn't moved in several minutes. Barely breathing, barely blinking. Pressed flush against a tree or as flush as the body of a cat would allow at any rate. His form allowed for many things, subtlety was not one of them. His soft, tabby-cat bottom half padded with inherent pride along the forest - the king of the jungle, if one could call the humble forest of Gravity Falls a jungle by any stretch of the imagination. His pelt stood out against the lush greens, his wings even more so. The lack of camouflage typical to a swaggering, overconfident predator, a thing Stanford knew all too well he could never be and had never been. Stanford hadn't moved in several minutes, and if he wasn't careful he'd never move again. 

Instincts aren't the same as intelligence, but Ford was undoubtedly overflowing with both. He heard all. As clear as he heard the idle riddles tumbling through his head, some distance away he had heard a twig snap. It wasn't an unnusual piece of ambiance for a forest, and no matter how his more animalistic lower half began to tread with caution, his upper half swaggered free and easy through the forest, picking up what trash tourists had discarded and jotting down fascinated notes on their composition and their significance. Such was his intelligence, but still his instincts stayed keen. He knew this area of the forest as a fequent haunt of unicorns and gnomes, and he knew no human ventured out this far. He knew no human left quite this much behind - not unless they had left it there on purpose. 

Suddenly keenly aware of the prospect of a trap, Ford grimaced and withdrew his fingers from a small pile of things that seemed nearly handcrafted with the sole purpose of luring him over. Quills, ink, paper. An entire book of human information. He wanted to grab it all and take off into the forest before whatever had left it there came back - if indeed they had left at all - but his instincts seemed to be winning over this round. Ford cast a longing look towards the human artifacts before glancing around the silent clearing, wings carefully outstretched to create a larger, more intimidating presence. He hadn't flown in years, if he was being honest. The trees were too thick to fly beween, and even he wasn't so foolish as to risk flying above the tree line. He stood there, considering through the silence, when a sudden rush of displaced air darted past his ear with a searing pain grazing his wing. Deep enough for it to bleed, shallow enough to not cause permanent damage. A bullet that had by some fluke, missed. 

Ford's eyes widened behind yellow tinted glasses, and with that single shot as his only warning the sphinx took off running, his claws unsheathing in an instinctive attempt at protection that only succeeded in slowing him further as they dug into the ground, leaving tracks enough to make his path uncomfortably obvious. He knew it was there. He could feel the earth tearing beneath his feet but there was no time to do anything more than acknowledge it and continue to run. He could hear the bullets rip through the air. He knew enough about humans to know this wasn't a situation he'd be receiving mercy over. 

He cursed and took off into the thick of the woods, only slowing down when he was among the trees and hurriedly faking a few tracks deeper into the woods, before retracting his claws, curling in his wings as much as possible to hide their garish yellow feathers and ducking behind a few closely packed trees, breathing heavy right up until another twig broke, and footsteps trampled further into the wood with a lilting, airy casualness that didn't fit the brutality of whoever this was. Ford was wise enough to cover his mouth with his hand - unblinking, unmoving, remembering every detail while this hunter took his time with the area, whistling clear enough to scare off any other creatures and leaning against a tree. His tree. The tree Ford was currently pressed up against, trying to keep silent while the gunman stood waiting for...something. Ford didn't know. Ford hated not knowing. 

He didn't blink. He payed close, focused attention. He didn't fidget, he didn't forget. And still, after a few minutes of deathly silence between the two, Ford's tail moved too quickly, brushing against a few leaves strewn across the floor with a soft crackle that unbidden drew the morbid thought that if he had to hear one noise before he died, the leaves on the forest floor wasn't such a terrible choice. 

Silence. Stillness. The sound of a gun being cocked. And in the moments before what Ford was sure would be his demise, he willed himself to have some...profound, beautiful thought that would make his life feel much more fulfilling. 

'...Shit.'


End file.
